


Never Be Alone

by cherylsb_tch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because I can, F/F, F/M, M/M, PRETTY MUCH SUPERCORP ADOPTS AN ALIEN CHILD, Sorry Not Sorry, Winn is also gay, bisexual kara, fair warning, kinda slow burn, more kryptonians, really gay, sadness at some parts, sorry - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylsb_tch/pseuds/cherylsb_tch
Summary: Ali doesn’t know where she is or how she got there, all she knows is one minute she was with her mum on Krypton and the next she’s standing in front of a building with a giant L on it on a mysterious planet, and she just wants her mum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on the first chapter so that’ll be up in the next week or so

“Hey, are you okay?” Kara asked with concern, staring at the small crying girl in front of her.

The girl sniffed and looked up at the new voices, and stared confusingly as tears ran down her face.

“Sweetheart, can you tell us what’s wrong” Lena asked, voice laced with concern.

Then the girl spoke, and at first Lena was confused, but with Kara’s gasp, Lena understood. 

She was speaking Kryptonian


End file.
